Snapshot (The Tartarus Contingency)
Snapshot is the main character of the Fallout: Equestria side-story, Fallout: Equestria - The Tartarus Contingency. Appearance Snapshot has the outward visage of a regular earth pony. He is described as brown with a chocolate mane, and large splotches of shiny grey on his flanks and backside. His eyes, however, are magenta, and hexagon shaped, revealing he is a crystal pony. He is also said to be shorter than most others, by about half a head or more, but is stockier and slightly more muscular than average. He usually wears a long coat that is lined with fur and a hood, goggles to hide his eyes, treaded horseshoes, and occasionally a face wrap, all in order to survive the arctic conditions in which he lives. Personality Normal He is calm, reasonable, and cautious toward his surroundings and peers. This can be of others appearance and personality, and he is somewhat judgmental about what he perceives. He often hunts for opportunities to use his camera in this frame of mind. Despite this, he is helpful toward others, but only as long as it accomplishes something practical and beneficial for either himself or the pony in trouble. For example, if he is asked to help reinforce a fence that protects a town, he will help (and ask for less caps, depending on mood). If a pony asks for booze or prostitute money, he'll ignore them (and laugh at them, depending on mood). If asked to help attack another pony, unless he knows the details he will ignore the offender, and will not warn the intended victim. He usually finds some morbid humor (often times, he doesn't appreciate it himself) in things that happen to him. Combat Though he will often try to terrify or otherwise "shoo" bystandards from what he feels is an upcoming fight, he suffers little heartache if they get caught in the crossfire; his sole focus is on his opponents and how to most quickly dispatch/disable them, without regard to himself (see kamikaze ). He fights dirty and is very destructive to his environment, throwing, kicking over, or wielding random bits as weapons and shields (chairs, bottles, tables, metal junk, and even other combatants in some cases). This is representative of his perception about his environment. He tries to be aware about what he can use and how it can be damaging (high proof alcohol is flammable and a pub is filled with it, for example), though it is short-lived and purely physical. He never has a "complete" plan, and is more reactive with what he considers to be at hoof rather than being well prepared. He holds grudges, too, and his temper will flare to this extreme in the degree he will commit what locals would consider violently criminal acts in order to attack the other pony without care for any others that might get caught in the fallout. Sexual Snapshot is heterosexual. He is very suspicious of approaches on him, and will disregard flirtatious gestures as jokes, prostitution, or attempts to boost his ego toward a more covert goal. He will often flirt back, but only to see how committed the other party actually is, and will do so at length to determine what they are actually trying to get out of him. In honest moments, however, he is quite shy and unwilling to commit, unless he is drunk or recreationally taking Rage. Abilities Snapshot was trained by his brother, Sureshot, as a spotter. This was to play on his strengths as a photographer, as he has excellent eyesight. He is good with the maintenance (not the full repair of) and use of small weapons such as pistols, but suffers greatly when it comes to rifle sized weapons and rarely uses anything high caliber. This was due to a trauma he experienced as a youth, when he fired an Anti-machine rifle without proper bridling or position to handle it. He ended up with several broken bones, his jaw included, and often has trouble firing such weapons with any accuracy due the memory of this making him flinch at the expected recoil. He is better in a close combat approach when using melee weapons. He is quick to perceive alternate uses for typically mundane and common items - such as a snow globe or a lit emergency flare - and weaponize it without mercy. Otherwise he is only about as strong as any other earth pony (which is to say, slightly stronger than most other types), and has a marginally improved tolerance for pain. He has substantially bad luck, especially if he has done or experienced something "morally positive" in the past few days. Weapons Snapshot has only a couple weapons he keeps. One is a 10mm semi-automatic pistol, which he has maintained since he was a colt. Another is a Stable-Tec shovel he discovers, which was made for mining crystals while surviving the harsh conditions of his homeland. The initial name for the brand of shovels was the "Ace of Spades," but Snapshot scraped away this logo, considering it stupid, and instead simply refers to the item "Mr. Shovel" on the rare occasion a pony asks him why he has it. It is the only consistent melee weapon he uses, and he alters it in different ways (sharpened edges, attaching batteries to electrify the head, etc.) to make it more lethal. Category:Characters Category:Crystal Ponies Category:Earth ponies Category:Characters (Tartarus Contingency)